


Come See Inside My Bones

by Rebecca



Category: Rubyquest
Genre: Blood, Creepy, F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21684802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebecca/pseuds/Rebecca
Summary: Don't trust Ruby with a hook!
Relationships: Red/Ruby (Rubyquest)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 14
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2019





	Come See Inside My Bones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tuesday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesday/gifts).



> Title stolen from the Deftones song "Knife Party".

**Author's Note:**

> [Full resolution version here](http://rbreu.de/img/misc/ruby_red.jpg).


End file.
